Season 3
Season 3 of TBS's The Cleansing consists of ten episodes; it premiered on October 15, 2017, and concluded on March 18, 2018. On October 25, 2016, The Cleansing was renewed for a third season by TBS after the Season 2 premiere broke cable ratings records in the 18–49 demographic. Alan Yang continued as showrunner for the second and last consecutive season. Season 3 picks up in the spring with John and his group living a peaceful life in Knox. Following the release strategy of Season 2, Season 3 was yet again split in half with the mid-season finale, which aired on Nov 12, 2017, and the second half debuting on February 18, 2018.1 Season-three finale shattered the zombie drama's own ratings record yet again, scoring 12.4 million total viewers in its initial 9 p.m. broadcast and 8.1 million in the advertiser-coveted adults 18-49 demographic. The numbers represent series bests in total viewers and the demo. This season adapts material from issues #37-54 of the Comic Series. Episodes "Seed" "Walk With Me" "Hounded" "Killer Within" "I Ain't a Judas" "Eye of the Beholder" "100" "Judge, Jury, Executioner" "Infected" "30 Days Without An Accident" Episode Information Cast Starring Andrew Lincoln as John Halkett (8 Episodes) Alex Pettyfer as David Welsh (8 Episodes) Paige Turco as Cindy Brown (8 Episodes) Robbie Daymond as Martian Miller (8 Episodes) Lauren Cohan as Maggie Williams (8 Episodes) MJ Lowe as Matthew (8 Episodes) Noah Fleiss as Chris (8 Episodes) Jennifer Aniston as Ella (9 Episodes) Austin Nichols as Tyler (8 Episodes) Jason Douglas as Tobin (9 Episodes) Also Starring Jennifer Lawrence as Violet (4 Episodes) Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori (3 Episodes) Deaths Rick Scott Samantha 23 people from Knox Matthew Ella Production On January 14, 2017 it was announced from the Television Critics Association Press Tour in Pasadena, California that TBS's season three of The Cleansing will consist of 10 episodes. TBS's international broadcast partner FOX International Channels (FIC) will follow the 10 episode order and structure a similar schedule worldwide. On February 24, 2012, it was announced that Jennifer Lawrence had been cast as a major protagonist in the comic series. Lawrence will be a main cast member in the third season, which begins production in the first quarter of 2017 . As of April 4, 2017, there is a general outline for season 3, but there are no scripts yet. It has been revealed by Alan Yang via Twitter that Stefan Schwartz will direct episode 6. For the first episode, “we’ll be filming in Senoia, for eight days,” Riley said. “We may be doing some filming at night in that episode. We may be filming at night for some of the other episodes, as well.” Most filming will be done on weekdays. Senoia has been a popular location for film production, including “Fried Green Tomatoes,” “Pet Sematary 2” and television series including Lifetime’s “Drop Dead Diva.” Riley said the “The Cleansing” season of shooting will be different from what the town has experienced with previous productions. “This is long-term,” he explained. “You’re used to having a film crew come in and shoot for week or two, and then they’re gone. Comics This season is based off "Volume 7: Seed", "Volume 8: Eye of the Beholder" and Volume 9: Infected"